super4fandomcom-20200215-history
The Prophecy
The Prophecy is the second episode according to Netflix ( S1:E1b due to how Netflix has 2 episodes per episode. ) Plot It starts with Super 4 riding The Chameleon in The Lost Island while Ruby complains about how a hole was blown through her hat by a cannon ball. Twinkle think it looks pretty. Once Gene mentions that he finds a place that is full of "banaodes" Twinkle gets excited and tells Alien that they have found him some bananas ( who doesn't seem so happy about it. ) Ruby then calls the bananas "bananohs". The look like pineapples sorta. Ruby doesn't want to "pick crops" to help Alien eat ( which he needs to stay happy and not lose his fur ) so she walks off to explore. She finds many other aliens who start to worship her. Gene says they think she is a goddess. Ruby is not too happy about the idea, but goes along with it. They lead the Super 4 ( without Alien ) in to a cave where they show them a cave painting about how they should worship someone who looks somewhat like Ruby ( mostly because of the weird hat with a hole in it. ) Ruby soon warms up to the idea of being a goddess because they keep giving her gold. The aliens start a feast for her ( where they also launch themselves at a wall with a large sling. ) Alien stays out of the celebration and then drags Gene, Alex and Twinkle off to see the "next chapter" of "the prophecy" which is a painting of the aliens throwing their goddess into a pit of spikes. This seems odd to Alex so Alien shows him a mental view of how they are going to push Ruby off a cliff ( with surprisingly few spikes. ) Alex tries to tell Ruby about the sacrificing they plan to do. Ruby accuses him of being "jealous" ( envious really ) so he enacts plan-B: Twinkle stuns the aliens with magic ( first try too ) and the guys grab Ruby and run off with her. Some other aliens boomerang the guys, and Twinkle runs into a tree so Ruby is free and the guys, Twinkle and Alien get put in a wooden cage. Ruby says they can be free if they admit not to make up more stories. Alex lies to get out and Ruby commands the aliens to let them free. The stunned aliens regain their movement, and instead of setting the heroes free, they abduct Ruby. They use Gene's gizmo on his forearm to cut his way out, and then to cut down a tree they use to catch Ruby as she is indeed being thrown off a cliff. They run to escape from the aliens ( who are now riding pterosaurs ) and then hide in a cave. Twinkle magics the cave shut behind them ( and Alex exclaims how he likes magic despite how mad he was getting about it in the previous episode. ) In the cave, they find the prophecy and just use some chalk to put the Chameleon below them so then the aliens find them and then throw them in to their own automobile instead of off a cliff. Ruby explains that if she thought that actually would have worked, she would have drawn something better, like the aliens giving her gold.